1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mat construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved snow melting pathway mat apparatus wherein the same is positionable overlying selective walkways and the like to inhibit accumulation of snow on the pathways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow melting electrical resistance mats are available in the prior art. Heretofore, the prior art organizations have failed to provide a complete snow melting organization to enhance effective longevity of the associated apparatus, as well as providing a convenient and efficient snow apparatus in use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,702 to Spencer wherein a mat construction utilizes a serpentine resistance heating coil directed through the mat in cooperation with a temperature and precipitation sensor to actuate a power switch associated with the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,745 to Deschenes sets forth a heating panel construction wherein spaced heating panels are imbedded within a fibrous reinforced concrete pathway.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,320 to Borgren provides a heated ground cover utilizing a plurality of sheets with heat directed from the cover effecting evaporation of moisture collected upon an uppermost surface of the sheet construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,644 to Davis sets forth an electric radiant heating device mounted on a surface sandwiched between two thin pliable mylar sheets for effecting heating within a room area overlying the heating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,818 to Ervin, Jr. wherein a snow melting organization includes a plurality of mats including a hose tubing flowing a heated mixture of water and antifreeze throughout.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved snow melting pathway mat apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in dissipating and preventing accumulation of snow upon an associated pathway.